bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanoka Blade
The Kanoka Blade was a large, gray, Protodermis-colored broadsword. Its pommel contained a deep yellow Lightstone which glowed when its power was activated. Function The grip and tassel of the Kanoka Blade's hilt were formed into a fist-shaped glove the user's hand slipped into. The guard was star-shaped and razor-sharp, further necessitating the glove grip so as to protect the user's hand. A clamp at the opening of the glove secured the Kanoka Blade on the user's wrist, adjusting accordingly to the size of the user's wrist. This clamp then extended to cover the user's lower arm and create a more secure connection, as well as provided further protection. The actual blade was a razor-edged strip of Protodermis with a triangular tip, all at approximately half a bio long. The center contained a groove running the entire length of the Kanoka Blade. Though typically gray, the Kanoka Blade changed color when in use to reflect the elemental affinity of its user, similar to a Kanohi. The Kanoka Bade was carved from Kanoka in a fashion similar to the process used to create Kanohi. It could only be crafted using Kanoka combinations used to make Kanohi - most other combinations fail to generate a power or do not forge properly, making the blade inoperable. For example: reconstitute at random, enlarge, and remove poison Kanoka can be used to create a Kanoka Blade with the abilities of a Kanohi Pakari. In order to activate the powers, an interface system was constructed that allows the user to exert his/her will power into the weapon in the same fashion as a Kanohi. Thusly, it can only be used by those capable of using Kanohi as well. The interface system was imbedded in the hilt apparatus so as to always be connected to the user; it resides in the "palm" of the "glove" grip of the blade. The apparatus is magnetically attached to the user's hand, further securing the Kanoka Blade on the user in addition to the wrist clamp. When the Kanoka Blade's power is activated, the Lightstone pommel glows while the sword changes color and then glows itself. The power applies only to the Kanoka Blade and does not extend to apply to the entirety of the user. So, if a Kanoka Blade with the power of a Hau is activated, the blade gains a shield, but the user does not. However, the arm cover is included in the blade's range, so any sort of ability-enhancing power (such as a Kakama or Pakari) will be applied to the user's arm as well. The Kanoka Blade can also be used in conjunction with a Kanohi mask, creating the opportunity for the use of two mask powers at once.Once forged, the abilities of the Kanoka Blade are forever instilled in it; powers cannot be swapped or altered in any way. Unless damaged, the power will remain ever-present and will always be accessible so long as the user has the will power to activate it. If damaged, however, it will react similarly to a Kanohi and the power could malfunction (i.e. a shield suddenly disappearing for a Hau-powered Kanoka Blade) or cease to work entirely. Trivia * The Kanoka Blade was made by BZPower Forum Assistant/Reference Keeper Electric Turahk. * Greg Farshtey did not canonize the history of the Kanoka Blade, only its function and appearance.